Strong urges
by Kimyou-Kizu
Summary: Kurama has a new girlfriend. She's not ready for anything -serious-. It's mating season for Youko Kurama. what's going to happen?
1. Default Chapter

Very Lemonyish o.O anyways.. On to the story..

This tale starts in Makai. Youko Kurama is pacing back and forth nervously. He has sweat on his brow and he seems to be shaking. Hiei watches him, smirking as the fox gets more and more uncomfortable.

Hiei: When are you just going to give in? She isn't going to let you do this willingly. Besides at this rate you won't last another week.

Kurama: It'll be fine… I can last. How hard can it be.

Hiei: Your going to loose it. Besides, aren't you supposed to be meeting her now?

Sorry ending now have to sleep -.-


	2. It's a start

Kimyou: Sorry the other one was so short, it was 3 in the morning. but anyways. I'm adding this chapter and hopefully it will be longer! I know most people probably don't like this but I'm adding one of my own characters as his girlfriend.

Hiei: Hn. baka onna. What do you think you are doing with my sweet snow?!

throws carton of ice cream out of the 3 floor window of house

Hiei: NO!!!

Youko Kurama runs toward the portal to earth. As he goes through Suichii takes control. Youko's long silver hair shrinks and changes into Suichii's long red hair. His ears and tail fade completely and he shrinks till he's the normal size.

The portal opened up into a park not far from his girlfriends house. So he quickly took off toward her place, not wanting to be later then he already was. He ran up her street when he saw her waiting outside for him.

Suichii: I'm so sorry I'm late. Forgot to grab my watch when I went for a walk.

Rakia: It's okay Suichii. So where were you going to take me?

Suichii: Well I actually wanted to show you something…

Rakia: You don't look to well. Are you sick Suichii?

Suichii: I'm fine. Come on.

They walk down to the park quietly. Suichii looks over at Rakia.

Suichii: Rakia, this is going to be very new to you. Do you trust me?

Rakia just leans up and kisses his lips lightly to answer him. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds her to him. He walks through the portal again, switching from Suichii to Youko Kurama. His embrace on Rakia tightens slightly as she watches him. Not a single word is uttered between them. Rakia finally runs a hand through his silver hair.

Rakia: But, how?

Youko: I'm a demon. I'm hundreds of years old. But I was killed and took refuge in the human you know as Suichii. I brought you here, to Makia, to show you where I live. And to tell you that… I'm in heat.

Rakia: You mean.. your horny..

Youko: I guess you can call it that…

Rakia strokes Youko's hair lightly and pets his kitsune ears. Youko lifts Rakai's head and kisses her passionately, his arms wrapping around her waist. Rakia tenses up slightly as she feels Youko's hand slide up the back of her shirt.

Rakia: Suichii..

Youko: Suichii isn't here, I'm Kurama.

Rakia: Kurama, we should find a better place then here.. It's so out in the open..

Youko: Hn. Fine.

He scoops Rakia off of her feet and starts running. Before she notices they are at a lake.

Rakia: Kurama. People will find us h-

Youko: No they won't. This is my own private, secluded lake. No one will see us.

He sets her down and kisses her, his arms around her waist. She hesitates for a moment before kissing him back, her arms moving around his neck. His tongue runs over her lips lightly. Rakia opens her mouth slightly to let him in. Youko quickly takes advantage of this and slips his tongue into her mouth, quickly moving it against hers and swirling around it. She pulls back slightly and ends the kiss.

Rakia: Kurama..

He just growls and lays her on the ground, pinning her down with his body. His hands run under the front of her shirt and over her breasts. She tenses up and looks at Youko.

Youko: Will you relax? It's not like I'm going to kill you.

Rakia: Easier said then done. There is a demon touching me!

Youko: You have a problem with demons?

Rakia: It's not that. It's just… new to me…

Youko just stares at her for a second before going back to gently squeezing her breasts. She bites her lip as he pulls her shirt over her head and kisses her neck. Youko kisses her neck lightly before moving down, going from the top of her neck down. His hands start to finger the clasp to her bra as he kisses her shoulder. She shifts slightly as he unhooks her bra and sets it next to her shirt. He kisses down her chest to the top of her right breast and kisses there, sucking lightly as he does. She gasps and moans loudly. Youko quickly slides one of his hands down her stomach, stopping at the top of her jeans, his other hand cups her other breast lightly. Rakia moans again and opens her eyes slightly. He only smirks at her before moving his hand over her pants and touching her. She gasps quickly and grabs his hand off of her pants.

Rakia: I.. I don't think I'm ready…

Youko: Really? Well that's too bad because I am.

Rakia: No. It's too bad for you because I'm not doing it.

She flips him over and starts walking away.

I shall end for now.. . Not my fault must beat brother with a bat..


End file.
